


Волчья морда

by LocalAccident



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Demons, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Muteness, Mystical Creatures, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident
Summary: Тайлера преследует человек с мордой волка. Все выходит из-под контроля.Это наваждение.Это могила для обоих.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 3





	Волчья морда

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wolf's Muzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294224) by [LocalAccident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAccident/pseuds/LocalAccident)



«Крутая маска», — говорит Тайлер человеку напротив.  
Они стоят около магазина различных безделушек: Тайлер с маской белого кролика, незнакомец в странно детализированной морде то ли пса, то ли волка. На шерсти не тают первые снежинки.  
«Будто настоящая. Я не видел таких тут», — музыкант пытается завести разговор вновь, но в ответ получает лишь тихое ворчание. Беседы не получается. Оба переводят внимание на огни гирлянд на витринах.   
Когда Джош забирает Тайлера на машине, волк провожает их взглядом. Тайлер чувствует бегущие по шее мурашки, но списывает это на тишину без радио. Эта встреча лишь первая из многих.

Человек с волчьей головой почти всегда оказывается рядом, где-то на краю.  
Тень.  
Наваждение.  
Каждый раз он появляется чуть ближе, чуть заметнее в толпе. Это беспокоит Тайлера, он еще не встречал таких настойчиво пугающих сталкеров, но что-то чувствуется не на месте. Нечто никогда не подходит близко, всегда на другой стороне дороги, и никогда не идет вместе с ним. Манекен в комнате ужасов. Что-то в этой фигуре кажется смутно знакомым, выдернутым из старого сна. Морда животного совершенно не вписывается в это ощущение, но добавляет некоторую насмешку.  
«Джош? Вот он», — не выдерживает Тайлер, показывая другу на место, где секунду назад стояла эта фигура.  
«Черт, опять ушел»  
«Тайлер, там ничего не было, ты просто устал», — пытается утешить друга Джош.  
Если бы он знал как не прав.

Тайлер стоит у раковины на кухне, держа в руках ту маску кролика. Он не знает, зачем купил ее, поэтому вещица все время оставалась у него в шкафу. Джошу маска нравилась. От этих мыслей Тайлеру становится легче, но паранойя уже много дней не отпускает парня. Волк и кролик, почти как в его песне. Предположение звучит крайне глупо, но парню не кажется, что это фанатик. Что-то в происходящем совершенно ненормально и правильно одновременно.  
Из размышлений его вытягивает странный запах и ощущение онемения по всему телу. Подняв голову, парень в начале не может издать и звука. В открытое окно, в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, заглядывает волчья морда. Оно рычит, показывая клыки, близкие к беззащитному горлу.  
Тайлер роняет маску и кричит изо всех сил.  
Джош находит его на полу. Раковина полна воды. Джозеф прижимает маску к лицу, глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, не фокусируясь ни на чем. Его трясет, будто в лихорадке. Джош чувствует захлестывающий друга ужас и понимание происходящего практически выбивает из него воздух. Тот волк — создание уставшего рассудка или сумасшедший фанат — был совсем рядом, возможно смеялся над своим успехом. Джошуа пытается не паниковать. Он садится на корточки, близко, но не дотрагиваясь.  
«Тайлер, ты слышишь меня? Это я, это Джош, ты дома, в безопасности»  
Чужой взгляд наконец фокусируется и парень, увидев как опускается маска, с облегчением выдыхает, но почти сразу напрягается. На лице Тайлера больше недоумения чем страха. Он ничего не помнит.

Этой ночью Джош видит знакомый зимний лес. Ему всегда нравилось это место, но оно больше не чувствуется безопасным. Сквозь деревья пробивается свет, и парень чувствует как земля уходит из-под ног. Это пожар. И голос Тайлера доносится из огня.  
«Тай! Я уже иду!» — кричит Дан в ответ, но снег становился все глубже с каждым шагом.  
Джош смаргивает воду с ресниц, и с каждым разом что-то меняется вокруг. Горящий обломок дома на дереве падает перед его ногами. Вместо Тайлера на Джоша смотрит волчья морда. Она нечеткая, будто кто-то смазал краску на месте чужого «лица». Глаза горят красным. Оно вновь зовет голосом друга, но в этом слышится насмешка. Джош не знает что убивает его первым — огонь или зверь.  
«Лишь некоторые поймут. Не забывай обо мне»  
Он подрывается на кровати, пытаясь вдохнуть, но горло пережато ужасом. Тайлер рядом, он держит лицо Дана в ладонях, вытирает слезы и что-то говорит. Но все звуки приглушены. Паническая атака достигает пика, когда он видит вместо лица Тайлера размазанное пятно. Воздуха не хватает.

Джош не спит уже три дня. Столько же времени Тайлер отказывается выходить из дома. Они поняли, что происходит, но от этого стало еще страшнее. Если с безумным фанатом могла бы справиться полиция, то здесь никто им не поможет. Джош шутит про экзорциста, потирая синяки под глазами. Джозефу не смешно. Блурри должен был быть лишь персонажем. Джош не должен бояться друга.  
«Когда ты последний раз смотрелся в зеркало?» — обращается он к барабанщику, голос едва слышен.   
Тот, молча встав, но так и не посмотрев на Тайлера, направляется в ванную. На секунду ему кажется, что он снова не может дышать. Синяки от недосыпа слишком яркие, ближе к красному цвету, прямо…  
«Как мой грим»  
Он поворачивается к Тайлеру, впервые за несколько дней, и практически плачет. Черный, когда-то бывший лишь краской на руках и шее, простым олицетворением придуманного ими персонажа. Краска была смыта, когда они закончили «эру», почему она здесь? Тайлер трет шею, но ничего не стирается, даже не бледнеет.  
«Теперь ты мне веришь?»  
Дан кивает. Глазам больно от света. У Тайлера немеют руки.  
Они потеряны.

Джозеф уходит ночью, когда барабанщик засыпает, вымотанный постоянным страхом. Когда он возвращается, его ладони не черные. На пороге остается лужа подтаявшего снега. В карманах порванные полароидные снимки.  
«Тайлер?» — слабо слышится из гостиной.  
В ответ Джош получает прижатую к его лицу маску. Ту самую, уже покрытую царапинами, морду кролика. Тайлер смертельно спокоен. Он больше не может говорить, а царапины на ладонях дают слабое ощущение того, что он еще жив. На секунду он думает, что мог бы закончить все это.  
«Тай, пожалуйста, дай мне тебя перевязать»  
Джош говорит тихо, но его голос кажется теплым. Джозеф успокаивается и наконец снимает покрытые снегом ботинки, забывая о маске.  
Джош сажает его на кухне, осматривает руки и качает головой. Кровь капает с пальцев.  
«Он где-то там?»  
Тайлер кивает. Они все еще чувствуют, что на них смотрят.

Следующие пара недель кажутся им самыми спокойными за всю жизнь.  
Блурри ушел.  
Это ложь.  
Они тонут.  
Тайлер не может издать и звука, скованный черной краской. Они быстро привыкают использовать переписку для общения. Джош проводит некоторые дни в постели, чувствуя тяжелый обод тянущей боли вокруг головы. Они не выходят на улицу. Весь мир так быстро сужается до их маленького дома.  
Они лежат в тишине. После радио в машине у них перестал работать и телевизор, выдавался лишь белый шум, не раздражающий, но бессмысленный. Тайлер стучит по плечу Джоша и показывает экран телефона.  
‘В его действиях слишком много моих слов’  
Джош не отвечает, лишь обнимает крепче. Тайлеру хочется кричать.  
Ему хочется прекратить это.

Тайлер целует Джоша, когда видит размытую морду вновь. Этой ночью барабанщик просыпается в ужасе, задыхаясь и плача.  
‘Что он обещал тебе?’ — спрашивает Тайлер утром.  
«Спасение»  
Следующей ночью Джозеф пропадает.

Джошуа находит это место быстро. Заброшенный склад на краю леса, в точности подходящий под нашептываемое описание. Парень заходит внутрь, совсем этого не желая, и едва слышно зовет Тайлера. Снег, попавший через дыру в крыше, хранит цепочку следов, уходящую все дальше. Парень выдыхает пар и ежится.  
«Джошуа», — голос друга аккуратно тянет гласные, как в песне.  
Барабанщик поворачивается.  
У Тайлера красные глаза.  
Блурри стоит позади него и улыбается.  
Это могила.

Утром их находят под слоем свежего снега.


End file.
